


My World

by noyin



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm Not Even Kidding You Might Die, I'm Serious This Fluff Will Kill You It's So Fluffy, It's Time For More Soft Boi Hours uwu, Kissing, M/M, The Soft Logicality Content You Asked For, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyin/pseuds/noyin
Summary: Patton freaking dies!!Just kiddingBut Logan nearly kills Patton with his love!
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	My World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedancingstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/gifts).



> an i oop it's three a.m. time to post a story!

"Patton!"

Two or three kisses attacked him from left and right, each one tickling his warm, blushy cheeks. Patton giggled and a grin broke out on Logan's face—it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard, like wind chimes on a breezy evening, when the stars were twinkling and the world was quiet.

Logan struggled against the thousands of blankets cocooning him and finally his arms were free. He snatched Patton by the waist and pulled him close, crushing their lips together with little grace. The laughter and uncomfortable position was getting in the way. But Logan didn't care. He wanted those sloppy kisses and awkward hugs, he wanted to cuddle with Patton and be overcome with the smell of vanilla and sand, and fluffy hair and jabby glasses.

Logan pecked two or three kisses onto Patton, too. And when Patton was too busy flailing, trying and failing to wriggle out of Logan's grasp, and laughing too hard to succeed, Logan peppered more kisses across his face, tracing the freckles that just barely dusted his cheeks. Logan loved to kiss Patton so much. He had to kiss his lashes, his nose, his forehead, his jaw, because Logan loved all of Patton and Patton needed to know it.

"Logan, Logan!"

"I love you." Kiss. "I love you." Kiss. "I love you so, so much." Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.

"I love you, too!" Patton giggled. He took the chance to peck a small kiss on Logan's cheek. "Love you, love you, love you!"

Logan caught Patton's pink lips in his own, pulling him closer, if it was possible, to deepen the kiss. Patton's eyes fluttered shut and he let Logan take the lead. Patton's hair cradled Logan's face and his nose smushed against his, but the kiss tasted sweet and Patton was warm on top of him.

Logan pulled away first, breathless. "Do you realize…that my existence would be meaningless without you?"

Patton giggled again, booping Logan on the nose. "You are a unique flirt. But you know what, me too."

It was Logan's turn to laugh. Oh, god, oh, _god_ , he really loved Patton.

Logan kissed him again, so happy and so full of love, his heart was beating so strong in his chest and he could feel Patton's beat in time with his, too.

" _I love you_."

Two, three, five more kisses were speckled onto Patton's face in a ruthless attack and Patton dove into Logan's arms for cover with a barking laugh. Logan's cheeks were hurting by how much he was smiling but he couldn't stop. Not when he was looking at Patton, the literal light of his life, with his warm chocolate brown eyes that held onto him like a hug, with his smile that beamed at him like the sun. Patton was his world. Every time Logan saw him, he was overcome by a feeling of absolute love that he could not understand.

Patton pressed a gentle kiss on Logan's cheek, on his jaw, on his ear. Logan turned his head to nuzzle Patton's soft locks. He kissed him there, too.

" _I love you, m_ _y love, my life, my world_."


End file.
